Someday You'll Thank Me
by Inflatable Marshmellows
Summary: Troy and Gabriella pay a little visit to the person who had started their romance... The announcer who had made them sing together on New Years Day. [Troyella oneshot]


Someday You'll Thank Me

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

"It's called getting back to your roots." Gabriella grinned at her boyfriend, before turning back to the crowd, searching for her target. _Now, where was he… _Blind panic hit her as the realization struck her. What if he wasn't here? She bit her lip, forcing that thought out of her mind.

There was **no way** her plan was going to fail.

"No, it's not. It's called Amazing how you managed to remember some idea you had when you were drunk," interrupted Troy, exasperatedly. Here he was on a wild goose chase, on a random mission she had thrown at him, instead of being with the rest of the gang celebrating the New Years.

"I was _not _drunk," she protested, hauling him with her as she weaved in and out the crowds.

He rolled his eyes at her reply. Wasn't that what everyone said? "Gabriella, we really should get back to the others, it's obvious he isn't here." Not to mention the fact that he was getting increasingly hungry…

She ignored her boyfriend, plunging deeper in to the crowd. Honestly, she was starting to sound like a obsessed stalker to him, with her muttering under her breath and the way she scrutinized everyone in the room with a slightly deranged yet determined expression.

"Gabriella, we just left Albuquerque, we should be with the rest? Not looking for some random dude whom I'm sure his face you can't remember," cajoled Troy, knowing very well that it was a futile attempt to try and stop someone as stubborn as she was.

For someone who spent most of her time with books and not too much 'working out' or exercising, Troy had to admit, Gabriella was quite strong. Probably from lifting all those heavy books to study for the Decathlon, he mused, picturing the school team using thick, hard-cover books as weights, and running around the libra-

"TROY!" came Gabriella's ecstatic cry. She dug her arm into his, hooking her left arm around his left, so that he was dragged back wards from that one person he was talking to when Gabriella was still searching. "I found him!" The brainiac continued, behaving in a most un-Gabriella way.

With an unthinkable amount of strength and speed for a, well, Einsteinette, she dragged Troy off to a destination, unknown.

"YOU!" she bellowed, stopping oh so suddenly and nearly crashing into a hapless guy who had just got off stage, after announcing the next two people sing-

_Oh._

_Oh_, Troy _finally_ understood what his girl friend was doing. Wow, did she remember every single sentence and comment spoken to her?

The guy nearly jumped a mile, seeing a girl and a guy charging straight towards him, for no apparent reason. In an attempt to avoid being crashed into, he stumbled backwards, spilling the drink he had in his hand onto his newly bought plaid shirt. Damn, that one was expensive it was… And that stain would be hard to get out of.

"Yes?"

Gabriella paused for a while, her face flushed with excitement, exhaustion, and exhilaration. Then embarrassment. What was she going to say again…? Oh yes. "Thanks."

"What?"

"Thanks?" Gabriella said again, the word tinged with uncertainty, feeling increasingly foolish by the second. Why didn't he remember them? Weren't they special?

"Uh… Okay?"

"You don't remember us, do you?" she asked, a red flush started creeping up her face.

"Last year? New Years. We sang a song-" At 'We', she pulled Troy towards her, and he managed a sheepish smile on his face, and equally sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders at the same time 'This is her idea, not mine'.

"And you said, Maybe someday you'll thank me for this. And today is that some day," continued Gabriella, rambling on in an attempt to be understood and not to be mistaken for a psycho stalker. As each word tumbled out of the brunette's mouth, her voice rose higher and higher, getting more and more flustered. "Because after the song, we met at school and we took part in a Musicale and it was really nice, and we started dating and we had jobs and it was at a country club during Summer. And we had an idea to come back here, and to find you and to say thanks."

She took in a deep breath. "Don't you remember us?" she asked, once again, this time near to the point of hysteria.

A moment paused, before realization set on the older man's face. Oh, them, oh yes, the Start of Something New track wasn't it? Yeah, the girl seemed different though. Louder, and most definitely crazier. And the guy. Well, he just seemed the same, albeit better dressed. "Oh, oh, yes. Yes, you two. Wow, you seem really different."

Gabriella let out another squeal. "He remembers us!" She had a giant grin on her face, almost drunk on happiness. Troy clasped his hand over her opened mouth, which was about to lunge into another long, long, LONG ramble. He was hungry, and people around them were giving them weird glances, there wasn't time for another Gabby-babble.

"What we want to say is, thanks," he said quickly, placing that oh so charming smile on his face.

The guy raised an empty glass in had in his hand to the couple. "Welcome."

"Happy New Year man."

"You too."

The baffled announcer shook his head in bewilderment, before climbing back on stage to introduce the next pair to sing a song. One thing certain in his mind, never to use anything that may have had an implied meaning for the contestants to want to, one day, come back and pay him a little visit.

* * *

WOOTS! I'm done with this. My first ever Troyella-Humor-y fic. And I would like to say, I'd hardly write any Gabriella-centricy stuff, cause I don't really like her. This is just me procrastinating not doing my maths. I'd filed this away, and found it today and decided to finish it. YAY!!!! This was meant as a short drabble, but it sort of got a bit longer.

Reviews would be loved.

Inflatable Marshmellows


End file.
